Save Me Some sugar
by IKEDragon64
Summary: No Summary Because This Fic contains Spoilers of The Passing DLC From Left 4 Dead 2


Left 4 Dead in owned by Valve Warning this Fanfic contains Spoilers of the Passing Campaign If you've already downloaded it and played it than go ahead and read onward if you haven't than I suggest not reading if you don't like spoilers so enjoy the fic and if you cry don't worry you can always lean on my shoulder that is if your a girl.

It Was a gloomy day in Central Texas as a funeral was happening in a cemetary as Hearses and Cars were lining up as a group of 7 people were there to honor a fallen comrade who was killed during the Green Flu Zombie Outbreak in an attempt to save his friends he sacraficed his own life to save his fellow comrades

I can't believe Bill is gone he was such a hero to everyone said Zoey squeezing the hand of her Boyfriend Ellis I know what ya mean if we had shown up earlier we could've saved him from the Tank that killed em said Ellis stroking Zoey's head. Right now I bet ya he and Jimmy Gibbs Jr are sharing stories up in heaven right now Zoey laughed about that because she now knows of Ellis's love for Jimmy Gibbs Jr and how he drove his car out of the Liberty Mall and encountered Zoey along with Francis and Louis on that Waterfront area.

I Hate Funerals said Francis already complaining about the funeral

Francis that was pretty disrespectful to Bill said Louis holding hands with Rochelle a girl who Francis loved but Louis stole her from him

C'mon I cry at funerals and I cry cause you stole my woman whined Francis

Stop your crying monkey boy at least don't make anymore waterworks as it is said Nick

Well Bite Me Colonel Sanders siad Francis

I'll give you a bite of my Extra Crispy Fist siad Nick

How Bout You give me some biscuits with extra butter yelled Francis

How about I give you some gravy on your Mashed Potatoes

How Bout da both of you cut that shit out dis is a funeral not a Kindergarten Class said Coach trying to get things under control

Francis Started it with his whining about Louis and Rochelle

Yeah Well Suit Here got in my business

Want to call me something again Harley Davidson said Nick Rolling up his sleeves

You want to fight let's do it I wan't my money back after you cheated me out of a Breast Meal by giving me Coleslaw said Francis Cracking his Knuckles

DAT'S ENOUGH dis is a funeral not the Jerry Springer Show so I suggest you 2 stop fighting and be respectful don't make me bury your asses right now so stop fighting before I drive you both into the ground

Fine said Francis

Whatever said Nick

Than the Guests of honor showed up none other than The Midnight Riders who took a day on thier world tour to perform their his song "Save Me Some Sugar" in honor of Bill's Memory

This song goes out to a man by the Name of Bill who was a fan our Music who tragically died in the Green Flu Outbreak so were here to pay tribute to a man who fought for our country in the Vietnam War and Who fought Every Zombie and Every Obstical until he couldn't fight no more when he sacrificed his life to save his comrades so now let's all join together and sing this for a true American Hero William Overbeck said Dusty the lead singer of the Midnight Riders over the Microphone.

_The bus is on the road, sweet Georgia fades away,_

_We'll be burnin down Louisiana by the very next day._

_No sleep will ever take me, my mind is stuck on you._

_Oh you better be laying away,_

_thinking of the tune._

Flashbacks of Bill spread throught the minds of Francis, Louis, and Zoey while Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, and coach didn't know Bill they did find his body in the Generator room with his Assault Riffle they wonder how they would've known Bill if he were still alive.

_I'll ask one thing,_

_(I'll ask one thing)_

_And I'll bet you'll be true,_

_(And I'll bet you'll be true)_

_The thing I'm asking of you._

The time Francis, Zoey, and Louis Met Bill Trying to escape from the Hoardes of Zombies and making their way to different areas across Pensylvania

_Save me some sugar,_

_This won't take long._

_I won't promise to stay the night,_

_I won't sing you no song._

_Save me some sugar,_

_That's all I'll ask of you._

_You're my old lady,_

_But the road's my lady too._

Bill's Family Remembered all the times they Shared Together from all the Family Picnics and all the Time he spent with his wife, his kids, and his grandkids

_(Ahhh yeah)(Hm)(Alright)_

Zoey was crying as Bill was like a father to her as she buried her Face in Ellis's chest as Ellis Stroked Zoey's Hair thinking "If only we had gotten there in time to save him"While everyone else including Nick and Ellis was silent and trying to remember Bill

_Thank you for your sugar,_

_Sugar you brought down the night._

_I was seeing stars on the bedroom walls,_

_Full moon in your eyes._

_This don't mean nothing,_

_Well I'll just pass the time._

_But part of you I'll take with me,_

_But most I'll leave behind._

More Flashbacks of Bill's fight with the Zombies as the Survivors remembered Fighting through the Subway, the Hospital, The Airport, the Train Yards, and their Rescue from the Military in that House in the Orchird

_One day I'll be back._

_(Yeah I'll be back)_

_It might not be too soon._

_(Might not be too soon)_

_I pray there's something left of you._

_Save me some sugar,_

_This won't take long._

_Don't give it too much,_

_I won't be there when you fall._

_Save me some sugar,_

_That's all you gotta do._

_Anything left over,_

_I'll take that too._

Bill's Military Friends from the War had Flashbacks of all the Battles and Wars They were involved in how Bill defended the Country and earned every Medal serving in the Military

_I'll ask one thing,_

_(I'll ask one thing)_

_And I'll bet you'll be true,_

_(And I'll bet you'll be true)_

_The thing I'm asking of you._

Than there was the Stop in Georgia as the Survivors fought again tosurvive the Zombie hoarde wich included new Infectededs such as the Jockey, The Spitter, and The Charger, The Survivors were overwelmed Until The Tank showed up and Tried To finish off the Survivors until Bill stepped in and Fought the Tank Until the Tank Knocked Bill hard into the Generator Bill died from his injuries but he died fighting as all of Bill's Comrades Mourned his Death then that was when Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, and Coach showed up.

_Save me some sugar,_

_This won't take long._

_I won't promise to stay the night,_

_I won't sing you no song._

_Save me some sugar,_

_That's all I'll ask of you._

_You're my old lady,_

_But the road's my lady too._

Bill's Body was inside that Casket as the Dirt filled the hole Burying Bill as Bill would be on his way to Heaven as Zoey, Francis, and Louis all Placed Bill's Assault Riffle on his tombstone ass the 3 of them cried as Zoey would once again be comforted by Ellis, Louis would Cuddle to Rochelle and Francis Would give Death Glares to Nick, and Coach Would wave His Hand on his Forehead to Salute the Fallen Soldier

_Oh the road's my lady too,_

_But the road,_

_The road's my lady too._

Rest in Peace

William "Bill" Overbeck


End file.
